A Brother's Love
by I.Tripped.Over.Reality
Summary: Adopted from ILove2Write13. Continued from Chapter 5. While on a date, Dean and Alex are jumped. And Dean is killed, Alex destroyed. Now, so far gone in her pain, the only thing that can save Alex from herself is a brothers love. [Temporary Hiatus: Will be updated soon]. M for rape.
1. Chapter 1

**This is I Tripped Over Reality here. People also know me as Sandra.**

**You might know that ILove2Write13 wrote this amazing story called A Brother's Love. Unfortunately, she lost inspiration and stopped writing D:**

**Now, I'm going to be taking this story forward. I am so excited! :D **

**I'll update as fast as I can, but my updates... *sighs* They usually aren't too fast. One of the reasons for this is that even if I haven't updated for ages, I refuse to compromise on quality, so even if I take long, I promise I'll do my best to give you a good chapter that you'll enjoy.**

**I hope you like what I do! Please review, because that keeps the motivation up.**

**Thanks to Sarah (ILove2Write13) for giving this story to me! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing for the first five amazing chapters as they have been written by ILove2Write13. She came up with the story idea and wrote it out here. Wizards of Waverly Place is owned by Disney.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Ok, I am so in over my head, but this is a story that's been bothering me for a while, and I just HAD to get it down and out there. <em>

_So, here's the Summery:_

_Alex and Dean are on a double date with Juliet and Justin. When they split up, some gang jumps them, killing Dean and hurting Alex. Justin get's there before they can do any real damage, but Alex is shattered. The cool, calm demeanor that she puts up is gone. When the people who did this start to send her things, Alex can't take it. She withdraws even more. Now, the only thing that can save her is a brother's love. _

_Alex's POV_

Urgh, why did I agree to go on a double date with my brother?

I rested my head on Dean's shoulder, smelling the soapy smell that I remembered. We were walking around the park, and I was bored.

I pulled Dean away from the others, being careful. I was wearing a new pair of converse high tops, and I didn't want to get them dirty.

"BE CAREFUL ALEX! We'll meet you by the Late Night Bite in an hour, Ok?"

I waved my hand that wasn't holding Dean's hand over my shoulder, and said, "Sure!"

Dean chuckled behind me. He draped an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer to him. I was wearing a sweater, but I was still cold in the September weather. I put my head back on his shoulder.

I loved being with Dean. He was so laid back and easygoing, and I didn't have to pretended to be Mrs. I Care Less around him. He knew the real Alex.

"So, what's up with you? I haven't seen you in a while," I asked.

Dean told me about the car that he was fixing up with his dad. I glanced at my watch and saw that I had 3 minutes to get to the Late Night Bite before Justin threw a fit.

I pointed to my watch, and Dean got the message. He walked me back to the trail. We were walking just fine until someone grabbed my shoulder. I jerked away, but then he grabbed my whole arm and pulled me away from Dean, who looked over to see what was going on.

"Let go of me! What's wrong with you?" I screamed at the man who was holding onto my arm.

And then, he pulled out a gun and aimed it at me. Before I could move, he shot it.

Justin's POV

I was pacing in the Late Night Bite, glancing at the clock. It was past an hour now. She was 30 minutes late. She wouldn't have been this late. I knew my sister. She would be like 10 minutes late, but not 30 minutes.

Juliet looked at me from where she was sitting on the table in her families restaurant.

"Justin, why don't you just go looking for her?" she said. I waved at her over my shoulder and went out the door. I had a feeling that she and Dean might have lost track of time in the park.

And right when I was on the trail that lead back to the path where we parted, I heard a gun shot. And then I started running.

Alex's POV

Dean pushed me to the ground, and then the gun went off. Dean jerked, and then fell to the ground. I knelt at his side, and his eyes were closed. His shirt was drenched with blood. I couldn't tell where it was coming from.

Panic and hysteria seemed to grip me. I could tell that Dean was dead. And the man who had the gun was three feet away from me.

He reached to me, and pulled at my shirt, ripping it down the side.

Fear seemed to cloud my mind.

"No, please!"

Justin's POV

I went barreling to the gun shot. The only thing that I could think was that it could be her. Everyone was looking around, scared. I ran into an off the trail path, and hear Alex's voice.

"No, please!" she shouted. And her voice sounded so full of fear, that I wanted to throw up. Who would do anything to my little sister? She was so innocent…

When I pushed through the bush, I saw the one thing that would be branded on my mind forever.

Dean, my sister's boyfriend, a person that I had become good friends with, was lying in a pool of blood, dead. Alex, my little sister, the one who I promised myself I would protect, was lying on the ground, fighting, while a group of people held her down. Her shirt and jeans were tattered, and they were…

I let out a yell, and ran to them. Alex looked at me through a bloody eye. There was cut just over her eye, one that was dripping blood. Half of the gang ran away, but the others stayed.

I punched him in the face, hard enough to knock him out. He went to the ground like a sack of potatoes. The others ran away, and Alex crawled over to Dean, sobbing, wrapping her arms around herself.

Her body was bruised. What they were doing to her…it would be imprinted in my mind for the rest of my life.

I hesitantly wrapped my arm around her. She flinched, and then buried her face in my shoulder.

"Dean…no…he's dead…Justin…he's dead."

I took out my wand and tried to bring him back to life…but he was too far gone. There was no spell that could ever bring him back to life.

I whispered a spell to get my parents and Juliet here. I kept one of my arms around her.

Dad was the one to come first. He was barreling down the path. He took one look at Dean and Alex before he knew what had happened. He looked so serious and so mad, he didn't look like my father anymore.

He reached for her, but she shrank back. Mom came out behind him and went to Alex.

"Oh, sweetie…I'm so sorry." She said. Alex let her rub her shoulders, but wouldn't let her put an arm around her. She just shrank farther into my side.

Max came from behind them, and for the first time in his life, he didn't say anything.

I threw Dad my cell phone, and he dialed 9-11. Soon, we were surrounded by police and an ambulance. Alex was taken away, but not without gripping my arm for me to come with her.

I sat with my head in my hands. They were getting statements from everyone in the family. I had already given mine.

The worst part for me was when they put Dean's body in the body bag. Alex screamed and tried to run to his side, screaming, "NO! DEAN, NO!"

The police stopped her, but she was screaming hysterically and crying. I went over to her and let her cry into my shoulder again.

When we finally got back to the house, Alex was in Dad's coat, checked over, no broken bones.

The way Alex looked scared me. It was a blank, dead look. But her eyes, the brown that I always thought were so pretty, were full of pain.

Mom ran her hand down the length of Alex's hair. Alex flinched.

Mom looked pained. The doctor told us that Alex might not be reachable for a while. Being raped is something that you just don't forget. She also warned me that since I was the one who saved her, she might take only to me. That didn't bother me.

Alex walked to her room. And Max went to bed to. I went out to the terrace, letting Mom and Dad talk.

"Jerry, how could this have happened to Alex? She's not the same…did you see her face?"

"Theresa, I know. But you heard what the doctor said."

"Jerry, I can't let anything happen to my daughter. This is almost the same thing that happened to my sister. I can't stand it."

This shocked me. This same thing happened to Aunt Linda?

I sat down on the chairs, my head in my hands.

How could I let this happen to my sister?

"Hey Justin," Juliet said. I didn't move.

She put her hands on my shoulders, soothing me.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Alex."

I didn't look up. Juliet seemed to know what I meant. She wrapped her arms around me from behind, so my back was to her front.

"I was suppose to protect her Juliet. I was suppose to be the older brother. And now look at what happened to her! I shouldn't have let he go by herself. I should have made her come with us."

"It's not your fault Justin. It's not your fault."

I didn't say anything.

When I went to bed that night, I had a hard time falling asleep.

I was woken up by screaming in the next room…Alex's room.

I bolted out of my room and into hers. Mom and Dad and Max were right behind me.

Alex was sitting upright in her bed, panting, and crying. She curled up into a ball, whimpering.

"Help me…Dean…"

I walked over to her and put my arm around her shoulders. She curled up into me. She was still sobbing.

"Dean…he's dead Justin…he's dead."

After my and my family soothed her, I got up to walk out of the room, but Alex gripped my arm.

"Justin, don't leave me with these nightmares. Stay…please…"

Her voice was so pathetic, I sat back down, leaning against the headboard. She curled up next to me, her head on my shoulder.

Soon she was asleep. She whimpered in her sleep though. It pained me.

I was her big brother. I was suppose to be the one who protected her. I lay my head back and feel asleep.

_Ok, I had this song in my mind for a long time, so deal with it. I am so sad that I had to kill Dean off, but it's so that Alex and Justin can become closer. And I would appreciate it if you reviewed this…_

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to ILove2Write13 for the awesome chapter! Review to show her you love her!<br>**

**~ Sandra**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 by ILove2Write13. Its awesome :D**

**I don't own anything. **

**PS: Yiruma really rocks! I love Kiss the Rain. My favourite used to be The Moment. Now, I'll have to decide again.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Anyway, I just came home from school and I am ready to kill myself. <em>

_SONG FOR THE STORY! Kiss the Rain by Yiruma! I love that guy...he's so talented. _

_DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! _

Justin's POV (And it is going to be for a good portion of the story!)

When I woke up the next morning, Alex was still asleep. I got up quietly and then went into the kitchen. Max was sitting there, looking at his bowl of cereal. When I walked in, he looked up at me, his expression unusually grim.

"Justin, what's going to happen to Alex?" He said. He wasn't as dumb as everyone thought he was. He cared about Alex...

I sat down and pulled a banana to me.

"I don't know Max."

He sighed, picked up his backpack, and walked out the door. I looked at the clock. I was going to be late for the subway if I stayed here any longer.

I picked up my bag and had my hand on the door when I heard a tiny voice behind me.

"Please stay."

When I turned around, Alex was standing by the island, looking at me through her hair. She wasn't wearing her usual pajamas, but she was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt. That scared me. She was the kind of girl to where many different colors a day.

I walked to her and hugged her. She just clung to me. I could tell that she was trying to hold back tears, just like I was.

"Don't leave me." She whimpered.

Alex was normally so calm and cool and collected. She never liked to show that she needed help. The only time when she was really vunerable was when she almost had her powers taken away.

"I promise I won't."

"I miss him." She whispered after a moment of quietness.

She was talking about Dean.

I didn't say anything.

When Mom and Dad came in looking for me, they were angry at me for skipping school, since they got a call from the principal. But they saw Alex sleeping on my bed, while I was reading a book. They waved me outside the room.

I shut the door and then looked at them.

I expected them to be mad at me, but all Dad said was,

"How is she?"

I looked over my shoulder to where she was curled up against my pillows. She really didn't get a lot of sleep last night, so she caught up when I was working on the make up work that Max brought home for me.

"She's hanging in there. She's not really herself anymore."

Mom looked at Alex.

She nodded and took Dad down the hall. I sighed and went back into my room.

I was awaken when Alex shot up out of my bed screaming. I ran to her side and shook her slightly.

"ALEX! It's me, Justin! Nothings here, no ones going to hurt you!"

Alex shook and trembled.

Max came running into the room, and Alex reached out to him and pulled him close to her. He looked surprised, but he hugged her back, rubbing her back, looking at me over her shoulder.

Alex was sobbing. It scared me. It was heartbroken, painful sobs. She reached out for me too, keeping one arm around Max. I walked over and hugged back.

"Promise me you guys won't leave me like Dean did...promise me..."

Max nodded, and I nodded too.

That night, Alex wouldn't let us leave my room. She fell asleep again with her arms around Max. But her head and Max's were on my leg.

Max looked up at me and whispered, "Is she always like this?"

I nodded.

Max looked sad. He loved her, just as much as I did.

"What did those men do to her?"

I grimaced and turned away. I didn't think that I could have been the one to tell Max. I think that it was kinder to him not to tell him what had happened. He didn't need to have the nightmares that I did right now.

"Max, you don't need to know that."

Max looked at Alex, horrified. He knew.

"Oh my..."

Alex whimpered, cutting him off. We both looked over to her, and saw her drawing her nails over her wrist, leaving a deep cut. I jumped up and pushed her hands back. She was still asleep. And then she started to thrash. And then she went limp, and jerked again.

I yelled at Max, "She's having a seizure! Get me a t-shirt or something and then go call 9-11!"

He threw his t-shirt at me and then barreled out the door. I stuffed it into Alex's mouth so she wouldn't bite off her tongue, an tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself.

Mom and Max came back into the room, and I heard Dad shouting into the phone for Mediwizards.

They arrived and rushed into the room, shooing us out. I pushed past them, trying to get to Alex, but they wouldn't let me. They sealed the door with strong magic, and all we could hear was spells, and Alex whimpers, muffled by the t-shirt in her mouth.

Mom was crying, holding onto Dad and Max. Max was crying too. I paced back and forth, and then I heard the door creak open. I saw one Mediwizard come out.

"She's fine. With everything that she has been going through, her mind needed a way to clear itself. Justin, you should go in. She's awake, and she's been, well, demanding for you."

I nodded and walked into her room. The other Mediwizards cleared out of the room. Alex was curled up on her side on the bed, her hair everywhere, her pink pajamas ruffled. I saw that she had fallen asleep, and I went back to my room. I hear murmuring in the next room, so I knew Mom and Dad were talking.

I lay on my bed, listening to the radio, but not really paying attention. The next day we had to go to Dean's funeral, and I needed sleep for that.

My door creaked open, and someone walked in. I rolled over, and saw Alex, her hair hanging down.

"Justin?"

I scooted over in my bed, letting her lay down next to me. I wrapped one of my arms around her waist.

She lay still for a little while, and then whispered, "Thank you."

Later that night, when I was still unable to sleep, Alex rolled over and put her head on my shoulder. I frowned. There was so much more that my poor sister had to face.

_WHOA! This chapter took me so long to write because of school! Oh, well, I hope you like it! _

_And the next chapter we have Dean's funeral to look forward too, and then Alex's first day back to school! WHOO! _

_NOW, REVIEW!_

* * *

><p><strong>Review to tell ILove2Write13 how amazing she is :)<strong>

**~ Sandra**


	3. Chapter 3

__**Okay, I figured I'd update with the new chapter today itself but looks like mom has other ideas =.=**

**Please don't get mad if I don't update. **

**Till then, enjoy ILove2Write13's chapters :) She's freakin' awesome!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>I have had a major brain flash for this story! And since I'm on break, I'm going to be able to write a lot more! Anyway, this story is going to be really sad. <em>

_Anyway, one thing that I am going to tell you right off the bat. _

_I am not writing this story to make fun of people who are vitiams of rape. _

_I have meet so many people from it, and some of my family has gone through it. The babies that we foster are results, and the mothers love them, but the emotional wounds just make them know that their children are better off with a better parent. _

_With that off my chest, this is the next chapter. _

_And in this, I am going to have some anger, some other stuff too. I think that this story is going to be told mostly from Justin's POV. _

_Do not own Wizards of Waverly Place. I do however, own the plotline! I know that Disney would never have this on the show. _

* * *

><p>Justin's POV (I JUST SAID IT!)<p>

It was now Sunday. Dean's family was having his funeral now.

Alex came out to breakfast in a long, black dress and black flats. Her hair fell into her face, barely brushed. Around her neck was a locket, the one that Dean had given her for her birthday.

"I'm so sorry honey." Mom said. She reached out to brush her hair away from her face, but Alex flinched away. She still didn't like anyone but me touching her.

Her cell phone rang, from where it was on the counter. Harper's name, along with a picture of her, flashed across the screen. Alex picked it up, looked at it deadpanned, and then hit the Send button.

"Hey Harper." she said lifelessly.

"Yeah, I'll meet you at...at the funeral." Alex hung up the phone. She let it clatter to the floor as her hands went up to her face, her shoulders trembling. She turned and bolted out of the room, sobbing.

Dad made to go follow her, but Max beat him. He sprinted after her. I let my head fall into my palms.

The reality of the situation ran through my mind. Dean was dead...gone forever. He was had died trying to protect Alex.

Max came out, and Alex was behind him, her eyes red. She grabbed her black jacket and went out the door without looking at us.

I sighed. I picked up my jacket and went after her.

* * *

><p>When we got to the funeral, Alex sat in the back. She didn't go up for the viewing. I couldn't do it either.<p>

Dean's parents were sobbing. His little sister, Diamond, was crying too. Even though she was only 7 years old, she knew that her brother was gone forever.

Alex walked up the podium to say a few words.

"Dean was my boyfriend for a couple of months...and even then I could see that he was the person that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He was so sweet and gentle...he respected me, my need to do some things by myself. I loved him." her voice choked up, but she kept going.

"I loved him so much. And we're all going to miss him."

She was walking down the isle, when she stopped dead. Dean's mother had gotten up, her eyes mad with greif.

"How dare you say those things about our son! You NEVER ment anything to him! YOU KILLED HIM!"

Alex stared at her with wide eyes, mouthing wordlessly. Her eyes died even more.

Mom got up and got right into her face.

"How DARE you blame my daughter! If you want to blame anyone, blame the, the, the BASTARDS that did that! My daughter was raped! So shut your mouth before I shut it for you."

I looked at Mom wordlessly. Alex had collapsed to the ground again, and Max and I rushed to her side.

We dragged her out and Dad dragged Mom out. Dean's mother mouthed foul words, words that I knew cut Alex to the core.

When we got home, Alex didn't look at anyone. She just kicked off her shoes and went into her room, slamming the door shut behind her. Mom and Dad went down to the shop, where Mom was ranting angrily. Max went out to the patio.

I made Alex a sandwich, and got her a soda too.

I knocked on the door, using magic to hold the tray up. "Alex, it's me. Can I come in?" I asked.

She sniffled, which I took as a yes. I walked in, the tray floating behind me.

Alex was sitting on her bed, a box of tissues by her side. She had a half eaten case of Cookie Dough ice cream next to her, a spoon sticking out of it. I sat down next to her, and she took the food gratefully.

While she was eating, I smoothed her hair back. I put the ice cream back in the mini fridge that was in her room, and got her a new box of tissues.

"Justin, Dean's mother was right...I was the one who killed him." She whimpered, her voice cracking on Dean's name.

"Alex..." I said. But she held up a hand, cutting me off.

"Don't deny it, because it's true Justin..."

I had reached my limit. I had to say what needed to be said, even though I knew it would hurt her.

"He wasn't the one who raped you Alex."

She jerked back from me. Her eyes went dead again. She grabbed her wand and pointed at me.

"Don't. Mention. That. Ever. Again."

I ignored the wand that was being pointed at me and walked to her.

I wrapped my arms around her, whispering, "I'm sorry." all the while.

Alex cried.

I sighed. This event, which happened in one night, will affect my family forever.

_Well, this chapter was long overdue..._

_Now, please, review, and then PLEASE go to my profile and vote on the poll. _

_THANKS A WHOLE LOT! _

_-ILove2Write13 A.K.A. Sarah_

* * *

><p><strong>Review and show Sarah how much she rocks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

***gasps* No way! Wow, this is amazing! I open my inbox for a moment and there's a review in the Review Alert folder (my mails get filtered out for my ease).**

**I was like No . Freaking . Way . Did someone review this already? Maybe its one of my own stories.**

**And when I open the folder :O Yes indeed, its a review on A Brother's Love.**

**Just shows how much ILove2Write13 rocks. :) **

**Thank you for reviewing, Mikey! I put up the next chapter and am putting up this one too, so enjoy ILove2Write13's amazing work :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Well...<em>

_I had a dream last night, and it lead me to think. _

_If I was in Alex's position, and a girl (a.k.a. Gigi) said a bitchy statement, what would I do? _

_Easy. Show her just how good my right hook is!_

_So, this chapter is dedicated to all the girls and boys who want Alex to show Gigi just how mean she is. _

* * *

><p><em>Justin's POV (Shocker there...hence sarcasm) <em>

Alex was going back to school today, never mind that we were all telling her to wait a little while.

She came tromping down in black boots, black jeans, and a black thermal shirt. It was cold today. (Setting is in December...no snow yet)

She grabbed an apple and walked out the door, her backpack bouncing on her back.

Mom whipped around as soon as she was gone and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. She brought her face close to mine, and her eyes were so fierce I feared for my life...well, more like my nose.

"I will give you double shifts for the rest of you life if you let anything happen to my baby girl." I nodded, and ran out the door before she threatened me anymore.

Alex was waiting for the subway when I caught up with her.

"Alex, are you sure that you don't want to wait longer before you go back to school?"

She just looked at me with blank eyes, eyes that had been haunting me even after that awful night.

"I'm fine Justin."

She didn't talk to me the while ride to to school. When we walked in, the whole hall went quiet. She blushed, and walked to her locker, where Gigi was standing, her eyes red from tears.

Alex walked by her, ignoring her, and started to pull out books. Gigi shut the locker, and brought herself face to face with Alex, who's face was blank and impassive.

"You are such a, a _byotch,_ for letting him get killed, for _you." _A flash of pain shot across Alex's face, and her face became hard again. She turned around and walked away, but Gigi wasn't done yet. Everyone knew that she liked Dean, and was livid when he choose Alex over her.

"You deserved what you got."

A low _ohhhhh _flashed around the hall, and then everything went quiet.

I started to go to Alex's side, but I could see something flash across her face. There was a snap coming on, and we all knew it.

Gigi and Alex stood face to face, Alex growing more and more tense, and Gigi, who thought that she won, backed up, still facing her.

"You didn't deserve him. And now he's dead."

Alex was gone in a flash. She was right up in her face, all books forgotten on the floor. Her right arm shot out, punching Gigi right in the jaw, and the earsplitting _SAMCK _was heard all throughout the hall.

Gigi went down like a sack of pataoes, her jaw red and bleeding. Alex's arm fell loose to her side, and she backed up, pressing her hands to her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned and ran for the girls bathroom, Harper and Juliet close on her heels.

Gigi was crying, holding her jaw, and everyone turned away from her, even her friends. Because now, she went to far, snapping the one person who everyone thought was so unbreakable. She has pushed her power too far, and now she lost everything.

I ran after Harper and Alex, and went bounding right into the girls bathroom, not even caring that he shouldn't be in there. That was my little sister in there, and she needed me, weather she would admit it or not.

I saw Juliet and Harper trying to comfort a sobbing Alex. Her hair was wild, and her face was blotchy and red.

I pushed past them all, and Alex reached out to me like when she was a little girl.

"Shhh, shhh, Alex, I'm right here." She pushed her face into my chest, her shoulders shaking.

Juliet and Harper looked at me, their faces hopeless.

Alex was too broken, begging for something, and we didn't know what, to come and save her.

* * *

><p>Alex got suspended for a week, but Gigi got expelled for the rest of the semester. She would be able to come back in April, but until then, she has to go to another school, one who already knew what she did to Alex.<p>

When I saw her, her jaw was broken, which would make her once perfect face slightly lopsided. Her mother and father wanted to sue us, but when they found out what she had done, they said that she deserved what she got.

Alex went home, me trialing behind her, Max in front. He had been pulled out of class to make sure that she was OK.

When we got home, there was a letter tapped to the door, adressed for Alex. She opened it up, read the first line, and then started to scream.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry that I left you a little cliffy there! <em>

_There is going to be more, and I am very sorry for not updating lately. _

_Check out the poll on my profile, and I will try to update ASAP. _

_Thanks a million for all the reveiws! _

_KEEP THEM COMING! REVIEW! _

* * *

><p><strong>Review and show ILove2Write13 how awesome she is :D <strong>

**~ Sandra**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: *rolls eyes in annoyance* Judging by how irritated my mother is at me, I probably can't update today. I'm testing her patience too much. BUT I WILL UPDATE SOON.**

**I know its again FFn guidelines to have two same stories up on two different accounts so one will be removed as soon as I update. Please don't report me.**

**Enjoy ILove2Write13's chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I am sorry that I left you with that cliffhanger! And, now, since I know you just want to read, I will put the Authors Note at the bottom!<strong>

* * *

><p>Justin's POV (Eye roll)<p>

I grabbed the slip of paper as Alex put her hands to her eyes.

"No...No, No, NO! This is not happening!" She murmured. "Wake up Alex, WAKE UP!"

My blood ran cold when I read the words.

_Dearest Alex,_

_Miss me? I missed you. You don't really look good in black, with your eyes red, crying over a boy who didn't deserve you. _

_I will be back to help you dearest. I promise. _

_-The one in black_

Alex was crying. I racked my brain, and realized that the gang member who was in black was the one that raped her...

Oh God...he had seen her yesterday...

"Alex..." I reached out for her, and she let me hug her. "It's going to be OK...I promise..."

Alex pushed away from me, her face red, streaming with tears.

"It's going to be OK? How can you promise that? The sicko that raped me is now stalking me! Justin, nothing is ever going to be OK again! Dean's gone, and you know what? I'm sick of being the victim!"

And with that, Alex pushed past me into the sub shop, and up to the loft. Mom shot me a look, and ran up the stairs too.

I sighed. Max came up to me, and threw me my apron.

"Come on...Mom has her." Max said, taking his book, and went to the next table.

I followed his example.

Dad came out of the kitchen, and said that I should leave Mom and Alex alone for a little while. Mom had gone through the comforting thing before, and she could definitely handle her own daughter.

"Dad, there's something that you should know..." I handed him the note, and explained what had happened with Alex.

His face darkened, and for a moment, I could see the wizard that he had been, so full of power.

"Justin, wait here."

Dad went back into the lair, and stayed there for about an hour. Max kept bringing me orders, and I made the sandwiches, and then Dad came back out.

"I cleared it with the council. You, Alex, and Max had rights to use magic whenever you need to. Make sure that the guy can't get near your sister, and teach her some defense spells."

I nodded. This made sense. I immediately ran through spells in my mind that might come in handy to her, but then Mom came in.

"Alex is upstairs. I'm making her something to eat, so can you bring it up to her Justin?" I nodded. I needed to talk to Alex anyway.

I looked up, and saw Juliet coming into the Sub Station.

"Hey Justin. How's Alex?" She asked. Without needing her to order, I handed her one of the "Strawberry Juices" we had behind the counter for her and her family.

"She's hanging in there. The guy who...who did it is now stalking her, so I'm going to have to teach her some self defense."

Juliet looked at her, here eyes wide with horror.

"I'm so sorry...is there anything I can do to help?" She asked.

I shook my head, and leaned down onto the counter. Juliet sighed, and leaned over and kissed my lips. I flushed, but kissed her back.

"Call me tonight...tell me if you need anything."

What did I do to deserve a girl like her? I nodded, and walked her out of the shop. When I came back, I brought the sandwich up to Alex.

She was in her room, munching on an ice cream cone. She was going to kill herself from all the sweets.

"Hey..." I said, walking in gently. I didn't know what I should say. She was right. Nothing is ever going to be OK again.

"Hey...sorry for yelling at you." Alex said, taking the sandwich from me, and putting it on the bed. She munched for a little while, just looking at the ground.

"Dad told me to tell you that we can use magic whenever we want...for self defense. I'll teach you some more later...when you want to."

Alex reached down into her boot and pulled out her wand. She twirled it around her fingers, just looking at the colors.

"Justin...why do you think they choose me?" She whispered later. She had put down her wand, and looked at me. My stomach contracted. What was I going to say?

"I don't know Alex...people like them just choose a random person who they think that they can harm..."

Alex shook her head. "No...I think that this has something to do with something else. They knew too much...that Dean would protect me, that he would jump in front of the gun...my name...where I live...everything just seems to be too coincidental."

My turn for me to shake my head. "Alex, try and get some sleep. Maybe everything will make sense in the morning."

She just looked at me. "No...I'm right. I know I am."

I shrugged. I wasn't going to argue with her. She was very stubborn. She could argue that the sky is blue because someone painted it that color.

I got up, and was going to go into my room to take care of my homework, when Alex grabbed my arm.

"Don't go...stay. At least until I fall asleep." she asked me. I was about to protest...but then I saw her eyes. They were as blank as they were as the night when all of this started.

"Alex..." Her hand just gripped my arms even tighter. "Please."

What could I do but stay yes?

I let her put her head on my shoulder as she tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Alex's POV (Oh God...)<p>

Justin stayed with me while I tried to fall asleep. I didn't tell anyone, but there was something bothering me about the person who...who did it to me.

His eyes where what kept haunting me. Piercing gray eyes...gray eyes that I knew I had seen before.

**I was walking with Dean, smiling away. I could feel eyes on me, but I ignored them. **

**Dean was taking my hand, turning me around to kiss me...**

**Something jumped from the bushes, shoving me away from Dean. I screamed, but no one came, not even the people who were across the street from me. **

**"DEAN! NO!" I screamed, reaching out for him. He was fighting off the attacker, trying to get free. The person turned to me, and the gray eyes in his face speared me to where I was lying. **

**He pushed Dean away and came over to me, shoving me flat on my back and shoving his hands along my body. I kicked and tried to get free, but something was pushing me down...**

**"Hey! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HER!" Dean screamed, coming to my side, yanking at his shoulder. The Gray Eyed Man just took out a gun, put it to Dean's chest, and pulled the trigger...**

I bounced up, the shot of the gun ringing in my ear.

"Alex?" Max was sitting at my desk, reading a comic book. Justin wasn't anywhere in my room.

"Hey, it's OK..." he said. Everyone was saying that lately...nothing was EVER going to be OK again.

"Hey...where's Justin?" I asked, my voice croaking.

"He had to go take a shower. He's coming right back. Why?"

"I think I'm onto something...the guy who...who killed Dean had these gray eyes...eyes that I know I have seen before. I just can't remember where."

"Gray eyes?" Max said, puzzled. He was just about to say something when Justin burst into the room, his hair wet, eyes crazy. He looked at me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Thank God..." he muttered, holding me close. Max looked at him like he was crazy, and Mom and Dad burst into the room next.

"Oh God...she's safe." Mom said, reaching for the wall to steady herself. She was winded, like she had ran up all the stairs in the building.

Panic seized my stomach. I pushed Justin away, standing up. I looked at all of them, and they all jerked up suddenly, like they were stung by something.

"What's going on?" I whispered.

"Alex...now isn't the best time..." Mom started, but I wasn't about to be left in the dark.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" I yelled.

Without waiting for them to answer, I bolted out the door, down the stairs, and into the loft. The window behind the table was shattered, the winter air chilling me to the bone. A rock with a note tied around it was near my feet.

I didn't want to read it. I didn't what was going on. I didn't want to face reality.

But, against my will, my hand reached out for the rock, and unwrapped the note from around the rock. I gently opened it, and when I saw what it was, I dropped it, and started to scream.

The picture was of me and Justin and Max, walking to school before all of this happen. There was an X across my face, and a circle around Max's face.

"He's Next." was scrawled across in something red...looking a lot like blood...

* * *

><p><strong>Well...there it is! I hope you liked the chapter, and don't kill me because I didn't update as soon as I should have! PLEASE REVIEW! Sorry for any spellinggrammar mistakes. **

* * *

><p><strong>*Rolls eyes* Of <em>course <em>you liked the chapter. Review and show ILove2Write13 that :D**

**~ Sandra**


	6. Chapter 6

***goes mad with excitement* THIS IS MY CHAPTER! MY CHAPTER! MY CHAPTER! :D**

***calms down* Okay so, as you can see, the last chapter was the last chapter ILove2Write13 posted. This is now my chapter.**

**Thank you so much ILove2Write13 for letting me adopt this story! *envelops you in a huge hug***

**This time, the disclaimer is different. I don't own Wizards of Waverly place and any of the characters. The plot from this chapter onwards is mine, but the base idea will always be ILove2Write13's.**

**I hope you guys like what I write!**

**On to the chapter!**

* * *

><p>~ Justin ~<p>

* * *

><p>Shit. Oh shit. Alex was in no state to handle what awaited her. She shouldn't - she couldn't see it. But it was too late. She'd zipped past all of us. I raced after her and burst into the room as she started screaming.<p>

She threw the picture away as if it was some sort of a poison, which, to her, I guess it was. She sank to the floor and wrapped her arms around herself. Her body began to shake with sobs.

"Hey..." I said gently, wrapping my arms around her.

Alex threw her arms around me and clung to me, crying into my chest.

"Not M-Max," she sobbed, her words barely comprehensible. "Oh no, Justin. Not Max. He's my little brother, he can't go away from me."

I stroked her hair, trying to soothe her. "Shh... Alex, nothing will happen to Max."

"H-He took D-De-Dean -" she fumbled his name "- away from me, Justin. Not my baby brother. He's destroying me, Justin."

I frowned. Actually, she was right. This guy was playing some sick practical joke on my sister's life. He killed Dean, he raped Alex, he was stalking her, he was after Max. He was torturing her. A sudden wave of rage and hatred filled through me. No one messed with my family like this.

"Alex!" Max burst into the loft, followed by Mom and Dad.

Alex just held one arm out for him, still crying, holding me with the other one. Max ran into her outstretched arms. She hugged both of us fiercely, tears streaming down her face.

"Promise me," she choked out. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"Alex..." I started to say.

"Promise me!"

Her eyes were red and wild. Her hair was a mess. Her expression was pleading and pathetic. How could I do anything but humor her?

"I promise."

Max shot me a questioning look.

"Later," I mouthed.

He nodded slightly. Alex turned to him.

"I promise too," said Max.

That seemed to calm her down a little. She kept holding us tight. Max rubbed her back and I stroked her hair. His face had a serious expression on it, one that I'd never seen. He really loved her too.

Mom and Dad walked over. Dad quickly picked up the picture lying on the floor and glared at it, face purple with rage. He was about to burn it but Mom put a hand on his shoulder.

"It could help, Jerry," she whispered.

Slowly, he nodded and put it into his pocket.

"Justin," he said in a tight voice.

I disengaged Alex's arms from me and got up. She whimpered. Mom walked over to her.

"Come on, honey."

She put her arm around Alex's shoulder. Alex flinched a little. Mom helped her up and pulled her outside.

"Max!" Alex screamed.

"Go with her," I told him. He nodded and followed them.

"I'm here, Alex," he told her and helped Mom lead them out.

"Fix this for me," said Dad.

"Red skies at night, fix it right," I said, pulling out my wand. The chilly winter air stopped blowing in. The glass was repaired.

"Good. Did you teach your sister some self defense?"

"No," I admitted.

"You have classes from tomorrow," he told me. "Make sure all three of you pay attention."

"I will," I said. I walked towards the door, suddenly exhausted.

"Oh, and Justin," said Dad abruptly.

I turned. His face was hard, eyes cold and deadly.

"Whoever this guy stalking Alex is, he's not going to get away with it any longer. You and I are going to turn this mess around."

I nodded, suddenly afraid of my father. He looked menacing, almost as if he was lusting for blood. Again, I could see the powerful wizard he once was.

"Go to your sister now," he said wearily. "She needs you."

"Going," I said, walking out, lost deep in my own thoughts.

* * *

><p>~ Alex ~<p>

* * *

><p>I screamed and threw the picture away. I didn't even want to touch it. It sickened me. I dropped to the floor and hugged myself for comfort. I began to cry.<p>

How could this happen to me? First that sick guy took Dean away from me, now he wanted to take my brother too. What had I ever done to him? What had Dean ever done to him? What had _Max _ever done to him? Max was just a kid, an annoying but loving brother... he was innocent. Why did this Grey Eyed Guy want to take away everyone I loved? What was his fucking problem?

"Hey..."

Justin's gentle voice interrupted my thoughts. He hugged me and I hugged him back tightly, burying my face in his chest.

"Not M-Max," I said. "Oh no, Justin. Not Max. He's my little brother, he can't go away from me."

"Shh... Alex, nothing will happen to Max," he said, stroking my hair.

"H-He took D-De-Dean away from me, Justin. Not my baby brother. He's destroying me, Justin."

It took so much of effort to get Dean's name out. Just saying it - heck, just thinking it sent waves of pain through me. This guy, whoever he was, really was trying to ruin me.

I felt Justin's muscle's tighten. I looked at his face. It was a mask of pure rage. Before I could say a word, Max ran in.

"Alex!"

Mom and Dad came after him. A fresh wave of tears broke over. Max was my little brother, he was just a child. How could this happen to him? He didn't deserve it. I wanted to pull him close to me and not let him go. I'd protect him with my life.

He ran into my open arms and I hugged both my brothers tightly. I loved them so much. I couldn't afford to lose them. No, they couldn't go away from me. They couldn't. They couldn't! I looked up at Justin.

"Promise me." My voice was hoarse; I sounded like I was suffocating. "Promise me you'll never leave."

"Alex..."

He was going to start an argument. No, I needed reassurance.

"Promise me!" I demanded.

My desperation must have been evident in my eyes. I was begging him for this. His eyes softened.

"I promise."

I was relieved, but only slightly. I turned to Max. He hadn't promised yet.

"I promise too."

I relaxed a little. I knew my brothers. They'd never break a promise so serious, especially Justin. I kept hugging them. Justin continued stroking my hair and Max rubbed my back. I closed my eyes and let the tears flow.

"Justin," said Dad in a strained voice.

Justin removed my arms from around him. No! He couldn't go away just yet. I whimpered. Mom came to me.

"Come on, honey," she said, putting an arm around my shoulders. I flinched. She helped me up and led me out.

"Max!" I shouted. I wasn't going to let him out of my sight.

"Go with her," said Justin.

Max put his arm around my waist. "I'm here, Alex."

I nodded. Mom wiped my tears. They led me to my room. I sat on my bed, hugging Max with one arm. Mom took my hand and stroked it comfortingly.

"Everything will work out," she said. "We'll make it work out."

She squeezed my hand. I tried to hold back tears. How would it work out?

"I'll send Justin up in some time," she said. I nodded gratefully.

She kissed my cheek and I hugged her. She walked out of the room, looking worried.

I hugged my knees and put my head on Max's shoulder. I wouldn't let him out of my sight. I couldn't lose him. I loved him too much.

* * *

><p>~ Max ~<p>

* * *

><p>I ran into the loft as fast as I could. Something was majorly wrong. Everyone thought I was small and didn't understand what was going on. I knew perfectly well what had happened. Those vile men had violated my sister... every time I thought about it, it filled me with loathing. I would love to kill them if I could get my hands on them. They'd broken the strongest person I knew. Broken her so much that I didn't know if she could ever be repaired.<p>

When I went in, Alex was hugging Justin and crying.

"Alex!" I exclaimed.

Seeing her like this really hurt. She held her arms out and I ran and hugged her tightly. I'd do anything I could to comfort her. I loved her so much.

"Promise me," she choked out. "Promise me you'll never leave."

I could understand why she'd say something like that, but why now, I didn't know. What had happened? All I saw was the broken window. Justin started off, looking like he'd argue with her, but she interrupted him. He gave in to her. Who couldn't? She was begging him so brokenly, it was impossible to deny her pleading. I looked at Justin questioningly.

He gave me a silent 'Later'. Alex turned to me.

"I promise too."

That satisfied her. She hugged us and cried quietly. She was so badly shattered... I just couldn't take it. It was unbearable. I rubbed her back, trying to comfort her. I wanted to tell her that everything would be okay, but I remembered how she'd flipped out at Justin when he said that. Besides, I couldn't guarantee it.

I hated seeing her flinch when Mom touched her. It just made my blood boil. Dad called Justin and Mom lead Alex away. She begged for him and me. Well, screamed, actually. She's my sister, so naturally she's amazing like that.

"Go with her," Justin told me.

I nodded. I walked over to her and put my arm around her. "I'm here, Alex."

Mom wiped away her tears. We led her to her room.

She sat on the bed, one arm protectively around me. Mom took her hand and stroked it, comforting her.

"Everything will work out," Mom said. "We'll make it work out."

I could hear the firm determination in her voice. She squeezed Alex's hand. This incident had really shaken all of us up.

Alex blinked rapidly, probably holding back tears.

"I'll send Justin up in some time," she said. Alex nodded. She looked relieved and thankful.

Mom kissed her cheek and received a hug before she walked out, her face ten years older with worry.

Alex hugged herself and leaned on my shoulder. I knew she wouldn't talk to me about anything. So I decided to just distract her.

"You want some ice-cream?" I asked.

She smiled a little. "Strawberry?"

"Obviously."

"Sure."

"Okay, I'll -"

I stopped. She wouldn't let me dash downstairs.

"What?" asked Alex.

I shook my head. I opened her mini-fridge and my God, it was stocked with all kinds of sweet stuff. I took some ice-cream out and gave a cup to her.

"Planning on getting obese?" I asked her playfully.

"Yup," she replied, smiling a bit. "Thanks," she said.

We sat next to each other, eating. I racked my brain for something else. I finally had a good idea.

"Hey, you know what happened at school yesterday?" I said enthusiastically.

"What?" she asked.

"This guy..."

I started narrating an incident of how a guy in school got himself punished by riding his imaginary horse all through the class. She giggled at my slightly exaggerated descriptions and when I got up to show her how he'd been annoying our Geography teacher by 'horse riding' and yelling 'Go, Becky, Go!' all the while, she was laughing hard, happier than I'd seen her since when all this happened.

It was working. I started telling her more such stories animatedly as she ate her ice cream. We both laughed over ice-cream and stories till the tears ran down our cheeks.

I took her cup and put it away when we were finally done.

"Thank you, Max," she smiled.

I shrugged. "You're welcome."

She lay down and shifted on her bed to make space for me.

"Stay with me?" she pleaded.

I nodded and lay beside her. In moments, she was asleep with her arms tightly around me. I closed my eyes and sighed. I would make this okay for her again, whatever happened. Someday, Alex would be back again.

* * *

><p>~ Justin ~<p>

* * *

><p>When I walked into Alex's room wearily, I found her asleep, hugging Max tightly. There were two empty cups of ice-cream on the ground. I picked them up and chucked them in the dustbin. I sat by the two of them.<p>

I put my hands on their heads. These were my younger siblings. The weight of responsibility suddenly took over me again. I had to protect not only Alex, but Max too. Anything could happen. I wouldn't let go of them for the world.

Alex stirred. "Justin..."

She opened her eyes and patted the space beside her. I lay down and kissed her forehead. "Sweet dreams."

She put an arm around me. "Stay here," she murmured.

"I will," I whispered, before I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

><p><strong>END OF CHAPTER :D<strong>

**It was going to be slightly longer but I'm running short of time.**

**How do you guys like it? Review and tell me please!**

**You know, that horse incident really happened. :P It was funny.**

**Okay so, please review!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**~ I Tripped Over Reality/ Sandra  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, say it. Say it say it say it. I am a bitch. Four months and no update? Not cool. At all. I totally agree with you there. **

**But it's holiday time for me and I promise to write chapters in advance for this. And I'm going to plan this story out and commit myself to it so it actually gets completed.**

**This story will have 15 chapters in all. Which means after this chapter (ie. the seventh chapter), there'll be eight more. Your suggestions are totally welcome.**

**Since I know you want to read, the long A/N is at the end.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Max ~<strong>

* * *

><p>I rubbed my eyes sleepily. It was the middle of the night. I couldn't sleep. Alex woke up, groaning. She looked at my sleepy face and her lips curved up in a small smile. I was glad to see it. I grinned at her and her smile grew wider. We both looked at Justin.<p>

He was on Alex's other side, his legs dangling off the bed and his arm around her waist. He was snoring loudly and his mouth was wide open. It was hilarious, except for the fact that we couldn't sleep. But I was grateful to him because he actually - albeit unknowingly - made Alex giggle.

I was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing Alex happy was awesome. And embarrassing Justin was always fun. I picked up her phone and snapped a picture of him.

"How do we sleep now?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I have an idea..."

I rolled off the bed and picked up my iPod off the ground. I plugged in my black earphones and Alex's pink ones into the dual headphone jack splitter which in turn was plugged into the iPod.

"Thanks," she said, putting her earphones in. I did the same.

"Better?" I asked.

It was a useless question as Justin's snoring was barely muffled.

"Not much," she admitted. "I can still hear him."

"Hmm..." I said and hit play. I glanced at the screen. It read: The Shooting Star That Destroyed Us All - A Static Lullaby.

_**_A star up in the sky, a poem to the dead let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes,  
><em>So drain out my lungs, Before the fluid brings a choke, I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice,<em>_**  
><em>

We listened in silence. I could see by the expression on her face that Alex hadn't really heard such music before but liked it.

**__A star up in the sky, a poem to the dead let this mistake bring a vivid crystal to her eyes,  
><em>So drain out my lungs, Before the fluid brings a choke, I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice,<em>__**

Through the loud guitar, it was impossible to hear Justin's snoring. I nodded my head with the music.

_** Let me walk on high wire of rusty nails, While barefoot shedding the flesh of our existence,**  
><em>

Alex yanked out her earphones as soon as they started screaming. I paused the song, grinning.

"How do you bear that?" she exclaimed.

"Trust me, you get used to it after a bit," I replied.

"Okay...ugh, shut up, Justin!" she complained, sounding so much like her old self that I started laughing.

She gave me a look that said 'weirdo'. "What's so funny?"

I shook my head, still chuckling. "Just plug in."

She looked at me the same way for a minute and I laughed harder. She shrugged and did as told.

**_I wanted to break the fall,_**

She winced at the screaming.

"I can't fall asleep with this on!" she yelled.

I paused the song.

"Can you fall asleep with this?"

Justin's snoring continued, rhythmic as ever.

"Forget it, the screaming is better."

I chuckled.

**_A star up in the sky, A poem to the dead, Let this mistake, Bring a vivid crystal to her eyes, _**  
><strong><em>So drain out my lungs, Before the fluid brings a choke, I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice<em>,**

She was quiet, lost in her own thoughts. I wondered what she was thinking. We didn't speak. Her hand moved towards mine and I interlaced my fingers with hers.

**_Now's the time_,**  
><strong><em> Now is the time,<em>**

**_The more I try! The more I lose!_**  
><strong><em> But today<em>_!_ _Remember me?_**  
><strong><em>But today! Remember me?<em>**  
><strong><em> But today<em>_!_**  
><strong><em> Your eyes!<em>**

She had stopped flinching whenever Joe Brown screamed like crazy, which meant she was lost in her own little world.

**_Your eyes__, They shine__, Your eyes_,**

I started thinking about the way Alex used to be and the little bit of her I'd glimpsed again today. The sparkle in her eyes was so beautiful. It was so good to see it back there. It sucked when her eyes shone with tears.

**_Your eyes__, They shine, __Your eyes,  
><em>_Your eyes__, They shine, __Your eyes,  
><em>_Your eyes, __They shine, _**_**Your eyes,** _

But shining and sparkling were synonyms, right?

At least, that's what they _said _in English class.

**_Your eyes! _**

So her eyes could be shining when they were happy, or they could be shining when they were sad. They could also sparkle when she was happy or sparkle when she was sad. They'd shine with tears or sparkle with tears, or shine with happiness or sparkle with happiness. This was starting to confuse me. Couldn't language be a little easier? I couldn't know for sure then, whether she was happy or sad.

**_Walking home__, Street lights go out,  
><em>_Walking home, __Street lights go out_**

I smacked myself internally. It wasn't like the lyrics were about her. Nobody had asked me to listen to the song and decide on Alex's feelings. All I had to do was look at her face. I did so. She was asleep.

I lay back down and lost my train of thought. The next thing I knew, I was asleep.

**_A star up in the sky, __A poem to the dead__, Let this mistake, __Bring a vivid crystal to her eyes,  
><em>_So drain out my lungs, __Before the fluid brings a choke, __I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice._**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Alex ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>A star up in the sky, A poem to the dead, Let this mistake, Bring a vivid crystal to her eyes, <em>**  
><strong><em>So drain out my lungs, Before the fluid brings a choke, I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice<em>,**

The song went on. Gradually, I got used to the screaming. It was actually good. My mind began to relax. I still felt shaken up from the events of today, but I felt so much better with Justin holding me tightly and Max's hand in mine. It was so much better to have them right here with me knowing that they were safe, or at least, I could help if something happened.

**_Now's the time_,**  
><strong><em> Now is the time,<em>**

A growing sense of guilt was settling over me. It was all my fault that Dean was dead. It was all my fault that his family was so grieved. It was all my fault that mom and dad were so stressed. It was all my fault that Justin was so tired. It was all my fault that little Max was in danger. I was nothing but a walking disaster - a magnet for problems. Tears slipped down my cheeks. Fortunately, Max didn't notice. I didn't want to burden him anymore. I knew seeing me sad upset him too.

**_The more I try! The more I lose!_**  
><strong><em> But today<em>_!_ _Remember me?_**  
><strong><em>But today! Remember me?<em>**  
><strong><em> But today<em>_!_**

My thoughts drifted over to what this stalker's problem was. Who hated me so much that they'd take the trouble to destroy me so completely?

**_Your eyes!_**

_Eyes. _The word caught me. Eyes.

Grey eyes.

**_Your eyes__, They shine__, Your eyes_,**

Grey eyes that shone with malice as they violated my body. I shuddered and expelled the thought before I could start curling up into a ball and whimpering.

**_Your eyes__, They shine, __Your eyes,_**

Grey eyes that shone with a violent streak as they killed my boyfriend.

**_Your eyes__, They shine, __Your eyes,_**

Grey eyes that shone dangerously when a kid spilled tomato soup all over his shirt.

**_Your eyes__, They shine, __Your eyes,_**

Grey eyes that shone with dark humour as the colour of the kid's boxers was revealed to the whole school the next day.

**_Your eyes! _**

Grey eyes that I had definitely seen before somewhere.

**_Walking home__, Street lights go out,  
><em>_Walking home, __Street lights go out_**

I closed my eyes, concentrating hard on trying to remember who those grey eyes belonged to. Slowly, I drifted off to sleep. I had a really strange dream.

**_A star up in the sky, __A poem to the dead__, Let this mistake, __Bring a vivid crystal to her eyes,  
><em>_So drain out my lungs, __Before the fluid brings a choke, __I cannot inhale the sparkle of your voice._**

_I was walking home. It was night and there was no moon. It was pitch black except for the dim light of the streetlamps. I hurried along but jumped in surprise as a cat stepped in front of me. It was snow white. It turned to look at me with Dean's eyes. They were pained._

_"Dean..." I whispered, about to break._

_Just then, they changed colour. They were hazel, the very shade of Justin's orbs. They were pleading for help._

_"Justin?"_

_I was confused. What was going on?_

_Then the eyes became like Max's. Then Mom's. Then Dad's. Then Harper's._

_They kept changing just when I was about to speak. They always looked pained, as if they were begging for help._

_They changed colour one last time. They became grey. The cat's face turned into a smirk. It meowed, but I understood every word it said._

_"I'm going to destroy you, Alex. In fact, I'm doing it already. I'm going to hurt everyone you love. And you won't do a thing about it. Because you can't."_

I woke up, breathing hard. I looked around.

No streets. No cat. I was in my room. Justin was still snoring. Max was holding my hand and he was sleeping. They were both here because of me. They were stressed, lagging behind on their work, all because of me. People snored when they were tired. Justin was exhausted with taking care of me. Suddenly, I felt very selfish. It was all my fault and I was doing nothing but crying. I was disappointed in myself.

This was not Alex. This was not the Alex everyone knew. That girl was strong. She would rather take revenge than huddle up and cry. She wouldn't let people be upset over her. She'd find a way to solve the problem. She wouldn't sit around doing nothing. She definitely wouldn't give so much grief to the people she loved.

I stared at my brothers, a sense of responsibility and determination coursing through me. This grey-eyed guy had challenged me. Fine. I'd live up to it. Nobody hurt the people I loved and got away with it. I'd find him and torture him the way he had tortured me. I wouldn't let him win; _I _would win.

Sitting around and doing nothing wasn't my style. I was more of the action-impulsive type.

I got up, careful not to disturb Max and Justin. I pulled out a hot pink spaghetti top and denim shorts and went off to shower.

Step 1: No dressing in black. No mourning.

_Check._

* * *

><p><strong>Okay yes, I know. This is such a filler chapter. Trust me, it was going to be a good 2000 words longer but my sister's been getting on my nerves and I want you guys to have <em>something <em>at least. **

**Next chapter: Alex, Justin and Max training against the bastard. That's the gist of it, anyway.**

**Thank you for all your lovely reviews and adding this story to your Story Alert/Favorite Story lists ^^ It really motivates me. Please do review and I promise to pick up the speed of my updates. **

**PS: When do you want to see the 'Grey-eyed guy' really come into the story?**

**That's it for now!**

**- ITOR  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't have the right to say anything. I'm truly sorry. I'm putting this story up for adoption if I can't update/don't update.****  
><strong>

**I love you all for reading this and sticking by me and kicking my ass for not updating. I deserve it. **

**But go ahead and read right now. Review replies and stuff will come later.  
><strong>

**PS: The end of this filler chapter has descriptions which I'd rate somewhere between T and M, so please skip that if you're not comfortable. It won't hamper your understanding of the chapter, because I'll explain it in the end A/N.**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Justin ~<br>**

* * *

><p>Never before had I hated sunlight so much. I groaned and rolled over...<p>

Only to find myself on the floor.

My eyes snapped open. The fall was harsh and my butt hurt like there was no tomorrow. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and looked around.

I was alone in the room.

No Alex. No Max.

Panic gripped me at the throat and I could hardly breathe.

"ALEX!" I bellowed. "MAX!"

I ran down the stairs as fast as I could and stopped dead in my tracks.

Our restaurant was full of people, and Alex and Max were right there. Waiting tables. Alex was in pink. No black.

I blinked and grinned. Things suddenly felt a whole lot better.

Alex quickly bounded up to me and gave me her signature glare.

"Get that goofy grin off your face! We could use a hand here, you know."

She dragged me up into my room. It was weird to be there. I'd basically been camping in Alex's room for the past few days.

I was still grinning, and she rolled her eyes, just the way she used to. It was pretense, yes. Those beautiful brown orbs still had a sense of deadness about them. But there was a reason to this act. Something had made her snap out of her helplessness.

"So.."

As if she could read my mind, she suddenly smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "I thought about something last night. I'll tell you when my shift is over. Come down, okay? We're waiting."

"Alex Russo was on the job before me for the first time. I don't want to ruin the rare sight by working," I chuckled teasingly.

OW! Bad move. She kneed me where it hurts. I groaned.

She shot me a sweet smile. "I'll see you downstairs."

I just glared at her. She turned to look at me from the doorway and giggled.

Alex was trying to act like herself, and that was awesome.

It even made the kick worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Alex ~<strong>

* * *

><p>Waiting tables. Wow. The sense of normalcy it gave me was amazing.<p>

Yet, I couldn't forget; normalcy wasn't reality. Nothing would ever be the same again.

But I could live. I had a goal.

And me being me, I'd go through all of hell to do what I wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>~ Justin ~<br>**

* * *

><p>It was time for the long delayed magic lessons. There was a long list of spells that Dad wanted us to learn, and I was pretty sure this was going to take all evening.<p>

For once, neither Alex nor Max were whining impatiently about learning. They were both dead serious.

I looked at them and took a deep breath. "Okay, you guys remember the binding spell?"

Both of them gave me confused looks. Time for a demo.

I pulled out my wand and waved it. "Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man."

"Whoa!" Max protested. He found himself tied up.

I quickly undid the spell. "Let's try that."

"Soap on a rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shot out of my hand, rope tie up that man."

And suddenly, I was bound tight, the rope hurting. Alex had muttered that almost boredly.

"That was good," I said, flashing her a tight smile. "Get me out, will you?"

Alex grinned evilly. "You tied Max up first, right? Let me ask him."

She put an arm around our little brother and ruffled his hair. "Maxie, should we free Justinn?" she asked in a sing-songish voice.

He grinned. "I don't know..."

I glared at Max. "Don't you dare."

My younger siblings raised their eyebrows together. The symmetry in their actions was comical.

I tried a different tactic. "C'mon," I pleaded.

To no avail.

Damnit; in my surprise, my wand had clattered to the floor. I couldn't use it.

I tried bribing them. "I'll work shifts for both of you!"

They looked at each other, contemplating this. Then they grinned. "Okay."

I breathed a sigh of relief.

"How do you do it anyway?" asked Alex.

"Just reverse the spell. Make something up."

Alex took a backseat. "You go for it, Max."

He nodded and pulled out his wand. I closed my eyes. Max was not very good with making up spells. Suddenly, I snapped them open to look at Alex. Her face was hopeful and expectant. In her nonchalant manner, she had stepped back to give Max room to learn. Behind the mask, she was still terrified, and not without reason.

Max stuck his tongue out just a little the way he did when he was concentrating. "Okay...umm...soap on rope, soap fell off the rope, rope shoot into my hand..."

He looked at the board.

Oh no.

"Rope tie up that man."

If I could smack my forehead, I would. But Alex was in peals of laughter. Max was doing fine till the last bit; he'd managed to tie himself up as well.

"Ah!" he exclaimed.

"Max!" I groaned.

Alex smirked. "This is such a good place for you guys to - oh!"

The bell rang. Neither mom nor dad were home at the moment, and Max and I were tied up, thanks to the genius.

"I'll get it."

* * *

><p><strong>~ Alex ~ <strong>

* * *

><p>I went up the stairs, giggling to myself. That had been pretty funny.<p>

My smile vanished as I saw who was at the door.

"What do you want?"

My fists clenched up tightly, aching to relive a past memory.

Gigi looked at me, not meeting my eyes. The perfection of her face was destroyed by my punch. "I'm sorry."

I was unmoved. "Who sent you to say that?"

She looked up, glaring. "Listen, I'm -"

She was about to start off, but she stopped. "You're what?"

She just shook her head. "I'm sorry, Alex. I shouldn't have said what I said."

I looked at her stonily. "Come and tell me that when you truly mean it."

I banged the door shut in her face.

* * *

><p><strong>~ x ~ [Warning: May be disturbing for some] ~ x ~<br>**

* * *

><p>Oh, Alex. Oh sweet, sweet Alex. My pretty little Alex. That feisty little girl...<p>

Gigi brought forward a feast for my eyes. As Alex came out, looking oh-so-unbreakable, I found myself tensing over how exciting it was to break her.

In her pink spaghetti and denim shorts, she looked lascivious. The legs, the body, the curves...

Just the memory of that night sent shivers down my spine. Between my legs, I was already hard.

"Come and tell me that when you truly mean it."

The impassive voice, with just a bit of roughness...it was such a turn-on. Oh, Alex.

As she banged the door shut, the blondie just shook her head and turned away. _Aww_.

I grinned. Alex looked hardened, similar to how she was.

Maybe it was time to break her again.

I pulled out my wand and muttered a spell. A breeze blew a bit of paper in through the door that creaked open.

I smiled.

_Oh, Alex, Alex, Alex._

* * *

><p><strong>So yes, this is a filler chapter. Do you guys like it? <strong>

**If you heeded my warning about the last unknown point of view being sort of disturbing, here's what happens: Basically, the sicko is spying on Alex during her whole exchange with Gigi, and being vulgar. He decides to ruin Alex's life further and pulls out his wand, using a spell to cast a breeze which sends a note into the house.**

**Yes, he's a wizard.**

**If you guys have any suggestions on how to take the plot forward, feel free to PM me. I'd appreciate it.**

**Thank you so much for your time, and for sticking around. **

**I love you.**

**~ Sandra**


End file.
